


ASCEND CHARIOT!

by blooodymoon



Series: Tarot Gods AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Tarot Cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooodymoon/pseuds/blooodymoon
Summary: He has to prove himself before he joins Corazons fate as hanged man





	ASCEND CHARIOT!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic plays in [justm3h's](http://justm3h.tumblr.com) amazing [Tarot God AU](http://justm3h.tumblr.com/tagged/tarot-gods-au) as an Epilog to her “Hanged Man’s Remorse” Comic  
>  _[[Part 1](http://justm3h.tumblr.com/post/164495516902/hanged-mans-remorse-part-1-of-4-part-1-part-2) ] [[Part 2](http://justm3h.tumblr.com/post/170162519927/hanged-mans-remorse-part-2-of-4-part-1-part)] [[Part 3](http://justm3h.tumblr.com/post/170317301407/hanged-mans-remorse-part-3-of-4-part-1-part)] [[Part 4](http://justm3h.tumblr.com/post/170359926091/hanged-mans-remorse-part-4-of-4-part-1-part)]_  
> so read that first!

“Chariot”  
“Yes” The response falls so easy from Law mouth. “Oh”  
The ribbon flickers in front of him and then no more.  
He can’t breathe anymore, it wraps around his neck, to be hanged, to die.  
He grasps it and pulls and pulls only to end up scratching his skin. Blood, warm and familiar and way to much to be from simple nails. The Ribbon around his neck only winds tighter.

And the one thing he could always rely on -after Corazon death-  his powers they are gone.  
In his bones he knows without being told that he can’t use them, but still  
“Room”  
and and nothing.  
He doesn’t want to die.

Not when he finally was able to free Corazon. After finding out that he was still alive.  
Surviving all those years as pirate, between being hunted and hunting, making friends and enemies.  
After Doflamingo, after Florenz. After learning to be a doctor.  
Not after his journey.  
But slowly all goes black. No. NO!

He should be dead already; it was to long without air for a human to survive!

  
He falls to the ground.

“You are not the first to rip a ribbon from me and you won’t be the last.  
But you proven to be the part. To me, to yourself. It just never is that pleasant for them or me.”

Law still catches his breath, when he looks up to the person with blue skin and dress made out of ribbons, the same kind like Corazon’s, real but somehow out of this world.  Like the one around his sword, the one that tried to strangle him!

“Like I said you first had to prove yourself. The Giving is normally the first act, not the second.”

“Who are you?” Law pushes himself on his knees, his gaze turning to the ground, he has the feeling if he looks at them to closely he will already know and then what would have been the point of asking?

“You already know” Law looks up to see that the person is smiling at him, their dress gone, reviling more of the blue skin. It seemed to have the color of the deep ocean but after blinking, he almost thought he was back in Florenz, gazing over the river.  
Their hair was the ribbons, these unreal and so real seeming ribbons who floated around her in a relaxing pattern, almost unnatural smoothing.  
He notes their apparent intersex nature with the vulva and flat chest. The ribbons must have been wrapped around their body to seem like a dress.

“The World” They hold out their hand and in it is the ribbon that that tried to strangle him, the one who wrapped around his sword, giving him the power to tear away Corazon’s strings,  
his!

“And you are  
The one who made the journey, they one who progressed.  
Enduring pain and spilling your own blood, you worked and succeeded.  
You sailed along the see and under it.  
But now you have your pullers.”  
The panther and leopard!  
The ones who had bitten throw Corazon’s strings. He felt grateful and linked with them and the next moment they were besides him.

“You already know their names”  
He did.  
“And you know yours!”  
He gripped her hand and his Ribbon.

“The Chariot!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Link](http://blooodyink.tumblr.com/post/171809308862/ascend-chariot)
> 
> _Hey! If you liked this FF maybe reblog and/or comment on it!_   
>  _You can also check out my[FF Plans & Progress Page](http://www.blooodyink.tumblr.com/ffpp) and see if something there interests you!_


End file.
